The Return of Friendship and Guardians
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: When Nightmare Moon and Giratina Origin Form threaten to return, Twilight and her guardian Drago must journey to Ponyville, where they meet Applejack and Wolfurio, Pinkie Pie and Trister, Rarity and Taylean, Fluttershy and Boulderon, and Rainbow Dash and Infinity Helios. Together, this group of heros must gather the legendary Elements of Harmony and Attributes of Power. Book 1 of 3


Dark Dragon and Mare in the Moon

Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters and their guardians, who ruled together as one, governing the land of Equestria and the guardian's home worlds, Vestroia and Unova. They brought harmony for all three worlds. To do this, The elder sister used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn, while her guardian, the elder brother, used his powers of life to balance the two cores. The Silent and Infinity Cores. Without them, Vestroia and Unova would crumple. The younger brought out the moon to start the night. Her guardian governed the Disortion World, to make sure the Darkus, Dark and Ghost type guardians lived quietly until they could find the partners of their lives. Thefore, the sisters and their guardians, which were brothers, maintaned balance between the four lands for their kingdoms and their subjects. All the different types of ponies and guardians. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful, and her guardian, through their shared mental link, became resentful as well. The ponies relished and played at day her elder sister brought forth but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. Her guardian was bitterly jealous of his brother's superior ruling skills. Why does he rule two lands, which contained twenty of the twenty three guardian types, while he ruled only one land, the gloomy Disortion World, of which only three guardian types roamed.

One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn, while her guardian refused to close the gate to the Disortion World, causing the three dark types to escape. Her sister and her guardian tried to reason with the both of them, but the cold bitterness in the young one's heart spread, controlling her guardian and transforming her into a wicked mare of darkness while transforming her guardian into a wrathful dark dragon of doom! Named, Nightmare Moon and Origin Giratina! She vowed to shroud the land in eternal darkness while her guardian swore to release the dark guardians on the two lands his brother ruled. Recultantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponykind, while her guardian, with grief in his heart, wielded the most strongest magic known to guardiankind. The Elements of Harmony and their counterparts, the Attributes of Power. Combining the strength of the Elements of Harmony and the Attributes of Power, she defeated her younger sister and her wicked guardian with the help of her own guardian, banished her eternally the moon, while her guardian exiled his wicked younger brother to the dark realms of the Disortion World. The elder sister took on both responsbility for both sun and moon while her guardian forced back the dark guardians into the Distortion World and took control of all three lands. And harmony has been manitned in Equestria, Vestoria, Unova, and the Disortion World for generations since.

The scene shifted back to a pretty lavender unicorn with a purple body, a black and purple mane and tail, and a six pointed star as a cutie mark. He guardian floated beside her in ball form. He was red, had long powerful wings, and gleaming green eyes. "The Elements of Harmony and the Attributes of Power." Twilight Sparkle said. She brought a hoof to her mouth while starting to say "I knew I heard of these somewhere before, but where?" Drago sighed before resting himself on his partner's shoulder. "Oh Twilight. When will you give the books a rest?" The dragonoid asked his partner. Twilight sighed as she looked back down at the book. "I don't know, Drago, I don't know."

Twilight, with Drago on her shoulder, walked down a path in the castle of Canterlot, a bag at her side containing the book which she had been reading a few moments before. Suddenly a trio of unicorns, with their guardians resting on their shoulders, blocked her way. "There you are Twilight! And you too Drago!" The one in the middle said. "Moon Dancer and Staraptor are having a little get together in the west castle courtyard, you want to come?" She asked. All three of them looked at Drago and Twilight with hopful looks on their faces. "Oh, sorry girls, I'v got a lot of studying to catch up on while Drago here needs to catch up too." "What! I so do not need to-" Drago was cut off by Twilight's hoof covering his mouth. "WOOOOF! WOOOOFF!" Drago gave several muffled shouts into Twilight's hoof. "What was Drago saying?" The middle mare asked. "Nothing!" Twilight smiled, before dashing out of the way and running down the path at breakneck speed. "Oh. Does that pony do anything but study. Look at her poor guardian!" The middle unicorn sighed to her friend. "I think she's more intrested in books then friends." The unicorn on the left said as the trio left. As Twilight dashed down the path, she said "I know I'v heard of the Elements of Harmony somewhere." "TWILIGHT!" Drago roared angrily. "You know those three were trying to be your friends! I was friends with their guardians!" "Oh Drago, give it a break. If you wanted friends, then why did you choose me as a partner?" The lavender unicorn asked. "Ah, I have to admit. You are a beautiful and talented unicorn, Twilight. That was why I chose you. But I guess I didn't see your lack of social skills!" Drago grinned playfully. "Oh Drago." Twilight smiled at her guardian's joke before nuzzling him. "Love you Dra." "Love you too Twi." Drago replied, attempting to hug his partner's snout but failing and dropping on her back. Twilight sped past Lyra and and a purple pony. Lyra waved to her but she didn't even look their way as she sped past into the castle.

Spike, Twilight's baby dragon assissant, and his guardian, Skyress, who was perched on his head, was carrying a gift and walking towards the door. Suddenly the door slammed open, slamming into Spike and propelling him across the room with Skyress still attached. "Arrrgh!" They cried. "Spike! Spike! Skyress!" Twilight and Drago shouted as they rushed in. "Spike!" Twilight cried as she looked at the baby dragon who was sprawled on the ground, rubbing his head. "Skyress!" Drago shouted. "Twi, I'll be going to my room in the Guardian Castle, alright? If you need me, just give me a call. Alright Skyress! Let's move out!" With that, Drago and Skyress floated off their respective partner's shoulders and vanished into a portal that Drago had summoned, all the way to their room in the Guardian Castle, a dierct copy of Canterlot, except that it was way bigger and was built for guardians. After a few minutes the portal closed. Twilight barely heard her guardian as she rushed up the small flight of stairs to her vast library. "Quick! Spike! Find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies!" Suddenly she turned around and saw a gift stuck on Spike's tail. "What's that for?" Twilight asked with a puzzled look on her face while pointing a hoof at the pierced gift. "Well, it was a gift for Moon Dancer but..." He stopped talking as a holed teddy bear fell out. "Oh, Spike, You know we don't have time for that thing!" Twilight remarked as she nosed through a pile of books, searching for the one she needed. "Let's see how Drago and Skyress are doing." Twilight said as she used her unicorn magic to conjure up a observation portal into Drago's room. Drago, now in his full form, a large humanoid dragonoid with sharp claws, a long golden horn sprouting form his flat head, golden armor covering his body, large powerful wings, and a golden diamond ringed by gold in his chest buisly searched the shelves in his room. Like his neatfreak partner, Drago was a eager reader, and was searching for the exact same book Twilight was. Skyress, a huge winged phoenix, was shaking her head and sighing. "What is that thing impaled on your head, Skyress?" Drago asked, as he used the fragment of the Infinty Core in his chest, a gift from his mentor Lord Arceus, to leviate piles of books while using his slight infinty powers to search through the books. "Well, it was a gift for Staraptor, but..." "We don't have time for this! Come help me search!" Skyress sighed as she flew from her perch and used his Ventus powers of wind to clear a space while using her sharp eyes to seek out the book. The observation portal faded as Twilight's horn dimmed. "But we're on a break!" Spike protested. Twilight ignored Spike's protest and used her magic to levitate a purple darkish book off the top shelf and lowered it down in front of her purple eyes. "No, no and no!" Twilight cried as she tossed the book away and gathered three more and then tossed them away as well. "Spike!" She cried. "Its over here!" The baby dragon cried from a nearby ladder, holding a green book in his paws. Twilight used her magic to wrench the book and Spike attached in front of her face. "Ah!" She said as she tossed Spike away while holding the book in front of her with her magic.

She then walked away, before stopping at a nearby table and opening the book. "Elements of Harmony." Twilight muttered as she flipped through the book with her magic. "Elements, Elements, E, E, E,E, A-ha!" Twilight cried triumphantly as she stopped at a page. "Elements of Harmony. see Attributes of Power?" She said in confusion as she flipped to the A section. She found it. "Attributes of Power, see Mare in the Moon?" Twilight said, her head spinning as she flipped to the final page. "Mare in the Moon? That's just a old pony's tale, as with Dragon in the Disortion. "The Mare in the Moon." Wierdly, the Mare in the Moon was on the same page as the Dragon in the Disortion. "Two old tales from ancient Pony and Guardian times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria and her cruel dragon guardian, who wanted total control of the three Origin Worlds, defeated by the combined power of the Elements of Harmony and the Attributes of Power. Imprisoned in the moon while her guardian was seperated from her and trapped in the gloomy Disortion World. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape. And she will free her guardian. Together, they will bring nighttime eternal on both Equestria and the three Origin Worlds." "Oh no! Spike! Do you know what this means?" Twilight shouted. "No." Spike said before his ladder gave way underneath him and he crashed onto Twilight's back with a muffled cry of pain. "Take a note please. To the Princess." Twilight said as she extended her tail. "Okey Doo key." Spike said as he jumped off Twilight's tail and landed on the ground. Extending his ink quill, he started to write. "My dearest teacher, my continus studies of pony magic has let me to discover that we are on the prepice of disaster!" "Hold on!" Spike called. "Preps, Precps?" Spike said as he recoiled his quill in confusion. "Threshold." Twilight said. "Thresf, Thres?" Spike said in confusion again. "Uh, brink?" Twilight asked in desperation. Spike gave her another confused look before lowering his quill and parchment. "Uh! that somethings really bad is about to happen!" Twilight shouted. Spike shrugged before pressing the nub of his quill to the parchment and continuing to write. "For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon, in fact Nightmare Moon. Shes about to return to Equestria, and bring about nightime eternal! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not happen. I await your quick response, your, loyal student Twilight Sparkle. "Twilight... Sparkle!" Spike finished, writing down the end of the letter. "Great! Send it!" "Now?" "Of course!" "Um... I don't know Twilight. Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration! And it's like the day after tomarrow!" "That's just it Spike! The day after tomarrow is the thousanth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It is imperative that Princess Celestia and Lord Arceus must be alerted about this as soon as possibe!" "Impera, Imperat..." "Imporatant!" Twilight screamed right into Spike's face, blowing the baby dragon away. "Okay, okay!" Spike muttered, rubbing his side as he held the parchment in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled and enveloped the parchment in green flames. The scroll melted into silvery sparkles and floated through the window. "There! Its on its way." "But I wouldn't hold your breath if I were you!" "Oh, I'm not worried Spike. The princess trusts me completey. In all the years she's been my mentor, she never once doubted me." Twilight finished with a smug look on her face.

A observation portal opened and showed Drago rattling off a lot of words to Skyress, who was busy trying to scribble them all down. "Something must be done to stop Origin Giratina from rerising! From your faithful student, Titanium Dragonoid." Drago finished with a smug look as Skyress blew it away in black sparkles. Twilight smiled. Suddenly Skyress and Spike's cheeks bloated out as they burped out two scrolls. "See! I knew the princess and lord would respond!" Drago and Twilight beamed. Spike and Skyress held up the scrolls and started reading. "Our dearest and most faithful students Twilight and Drago, I vow your digglence and trust you two completey." "Um mm!" Drago and Twilight smiled as they got smug looks. "But you must stop reading those dusty old books!" "Uh!" Drago and Twilight cried in shock.

The clouds whipped around them as two chariots rode side by side, one pulled by Royal Knights,[Seiges mounted on Griffins] carried Drago and Skyress, while another, pulled by Royal Guards, carried Twilight and Spike. "Twilight and Drago, you two must take a normal pony and guardian life and less studying. So I'm sending you two to supervise the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location, Ponyville." Twilight and Drago just growled and hanged their upper bodies over the chariot's edges. "And, we have a even more important task for you two to complete. Make some friends!" "Ohhh!" Twilight and Drago groaned. "Look on the brightside, Twilight and Drago! The princess and lord have arranged for you two to live in a library! Dosen't that make you happy?" Spike and Skyress asked. Twilight and Drago suddenly shot up in happiness. "Yes! Yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the prepartions as fast as I can, then go to the library to research when Nightmare Moon and Origin Giratina will return!" "But you should make friends because the Princess and Lord said!" "They said that we will check on the prepartions. But the fate of Equestria and the Origin Worlds does not rely on us making friends!" Twilight and Drago said. The chariots touched down and the Royal Knights and Royal Guardians bowed. "Thank you sirs." "Maybe the ponies and guardians in Ponyville have intresting things talk about!" A pink earth pony and a Aquos Guardian with a blue body, a green gem in his chest, red eyes, and waggly things at his head arrived. "Come on Twilight and Drago! Just try!" Twilight and her guardian pulled back before looking at the new arrivals. "Uh, hello?" Twilight tried. Suddenly the pink pony and her guardian rose into the air with a strangled gasp. Drago leaped in front of the purple unicorn and spread his wings before baring his teeth and letting out a low growl. Suddenly the two zoomed past them. "Well, that was intresting alright." Drago sighed, shaking his great horned head. Spike and Skyress sighed before following the duo.

**Weww! This has to be the longest chapter of any of my stories! Read and Review please!**


End file.
